


Of a Sunday Morning

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, an incredibly soft Ushiwaka, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You wake up to find that Ushijima is still in bed, which is usual for his normal morning routine.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 180
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Of a Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on December 12, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/154404176373/a-fluffy-sunday-morning-scenario-with-ushijima-and). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: A FLUFFY SUNDAY MORNING SCENARIO WITH USHIJIMA AND SMOL CUTE S/O FLUFFY CUDLES FLUFFY KISSES I NEED A CUTE TOSHI-CHAN IN MY LIFE thanks c:

The normal good morning greeting one might give to their lover after waking up next to them probably isn’t, “You didn’t go for a run?”

And yet, there you were—saddled with your usual morning lethargy—asking that exact question to Ushijima, who lay beside you. What _wasn’t_ normal is that the sun was already up and he was still in bed. At least he was awake, but still, this was a rare occurrence at best. He was a man of routine. Even on the mornings of nasty weather or unbearable climates, he was up to jog. You seldom woke up with him beside you, finding him either in the kitchen preparing breakfast or anywhere else in the house by the time you rose.

“I was going to,” he started, “but when I woke up I found that you had rolled close to me. I didn’t want to wake you if I shifted the bed too much.”

Old habits die hard, you guessed: whenever you had to share a bed with someone, you ended up moving closer to them in your slumber, enticed by their warmth. You thought managed to kick it by the time you moved in with Ushijima, though.

“Oh, you didn’t have to miss your morning run for that. I’d just go right back to sleep,” you explained, tiredness still evident in your voice.

While his features were usually hard, there was a softness to them that morning. He showed no signs of disappointment or impatience having his routine interrupted for a poor reason.

“There was something else I decided to do instead,” he said. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you close. There was hardly and space between the two of you, giving you ample opportunity to press your face to his chest. He was always so warm, but today it felt much nicer, perhaps because he was _acting_ warm. “I apologize for being impulsive.”

You pulled your head away from his chest to give it a shake and offered him a soft smile. “Mm, there’s nothing wrong with being impulsive from time-to-time. Especially not now. This? This is nice.”

He smiled. Ah, that rare and small but absolutely revitalizing smile, saved for merely a handful of occasions. There was nothing wrong with grinning an average amount, but when Ushijima smiled, it felt like a blessing bestowed only upon the worthy. Your heart was sent aflutter by it combined with his current half-lidded gaze upon you.

“Then allow me be impulsive again.”

His lips pressed firmly to your forehead. He slowly pulled them away to bring another kiss elsewhere on your face. As he repeated this gentle process in kissing your cheeks, nose, jaw, you found yourself giggling. You weren’t sure what you’d done to deserve this behavior. You weren’t going to complain, but you were more than curious.

“Wakatoshi, what has gotten _into you_?” you laughed.

He stopped, pulling away momentarily before finally bringing his lips to yours. It was tender and sweet like nothing you expect from him, but are always surprised to find that he’s more than capable of every time. Craving more of his intimacy, you wrapped your arms around his neck; you wanted to relish in this while you could. 

You resented with a disappointed but barely audible whine when he parted from you.

“Love,” he finally answered.

Ushijima was a man of few words, but they always managed to be the right ones.


End file.
